Stan and Kyle's Dirty Drabbles
by Ashamwow
Summary: Synopsis: Well...in my writing block stage I've written a series of lemony drabbles and because I didn't want to just make them all separate one shots I'm going to dumb them all here so if you're looking for short Style lemons here you go!


Long Distant Relationships

Kenny looked up from the stove to see his roommate, Stan, walk into the living room with his iPad and earphones plugged in. The room was filled with a few others that he invited over to just hang out and catch up on things.

"Hey, Stan," Kenny called out while frying up some burgers to feed the guest.

"Hey, dude," Stan replied going to sit down on the couch his head stuck into his iPad he didn't even notice the room full of people.

"You alright?" Kenny inquired.

"I'm doing good how about you babe?" Stan responded.

"What?" Kenny stopped almost burning the patties.

"I've missed you so much!"

"Dude you literally live in the room next to me..."

"Huh?" Stan took an ear bud out and looked at his blonde friend finally noticing the rest of the people. "Oh sorry guys..."

"Oh it's Kyle!" Butters cheered and pointed to the screen. Stan was face timing with his boyfriend, of many years, Kyle Broflovski. Butters gave a cute little wave to the red head on the screen and received a very eccentric wave back. While everyone grew up and went to South Park community college, Kyle went on to Denver university. It was nothing less than of a tearful goodbye before the towns favorite Jewish sass master had left but afterwards it was like everything sorta went back to normal. Stan unplugged the headphones so everyone could hear Kyle's greeting.

"Hiiii!" Everyone- which included Wendy, Cartman, Butters, Kenny, and Clyde- all greeted excitedly.

"Hey, everyone," Kyle smile and waved he was glad to see his old friends.

"When are you coming back? We miss you a lot!" Wendy asked.

"I'll visit next week since I'll be on spring break! But one more year and I'm out this bitch!" Kyle said excitedly he could hardly wait. He really missed everyone.

"No, stay, you...Jew no one wants you here!" Cartman yelled.

"Cartman misses you too," Wendy sighed punching her boyfriend in the chest. Kyle nodded noting that Cartman's insults weren't as effective to him. He was losing his touch.

"Miss you too, fatass," Kyle smirked when the fat man yelled a string of angry insults at him.

"So what're you gonna do when you get out?" Kenny asked.

"Well, since I couldn't become the doctor my mom wanted, I'm going to work at the clinic helping out with finances," Kyle stated but glared when he heard Cartman's Jew comment in the background.

"It's weird not having you five minutes away now we have to drive like 2 hours to see you!" Butters explained with a pouty face but still cheerful which made Kyle giggle a bit. This kid was just too friggin cute! Kyle hoped Kenny was talking good care of the little angel. If he wasn't, Kyle was just going to have to take the long drive down to South Park to _personally _fuck the culinary major, Kenny, up.

"I know..."

"I stopped by your house the other day...Ike became hot as fuck!" Clyde pointed out. "Can I date your brother, Kyle?"

"Fuck no." Everyone laughed and continued asking questions. After about half an hour of chatting up the teen, the screen became all hazy. The audio was messing up also. I wasn't until it became unbearable did someone say something.

"Oh Kyle you're breaking up..." Butters pointed out.

"Oh, there's probably too many people on the wifi...have...to call you ba- when...everyone g-goes to sleep...bye guys...love you, Stan..." And with that Kyle hung up.

"Awww...I wanted to talk more...I'll have to tell Tweek we talked to Kyle I can't wait till he comes," Clyde pouted and everyone agreed. It was unusual for some one to actually leave South Park so when Kyle left it was a big shock for everyone and they could all admit that it was a bit lonely with one of the gang members gone. The stale silence that filled the room was really dampening the mood. The dirty blonde really hated this atmosphere and decided to bring life back to this little get together.

"Cheer up, Stan, just one more week and then you can fuck him into the mattress," Kenny wiggled his eyebrows catching a couch pillow to the face. Usually Stan would smack him upside the head but all he got was a sad abandoned puppy face. "Alright, alright I get it, wanna drink?" Kenny offered knowing that would make Stan little bit more happy. Out of everyone in South Park Stan took Kyle's departure the hardest. Before Kyle left, Kenny and Stan got an apartment close to the college and invited their boyfriends, Butters and Kyle, to come and live with them during the time. A year and a few months passed before Kyle's mom finally got her son to go to college in Denver. After two years of college, Stan dropped out and went to police academy to become an officer. He spends most of his time training and what not to keep his mind off of Kyle. It sometimes works but it always seems that alcohol is the best forget-that-shit drug.

"Yeah sure why the fuck not," Stan agreed enjoying burgers and drinks with his friends. It was lively and quite fun until people started leaving.

"It's getting a little late, Butters and I are gonna hit the hay," Kenny informed Stan feeling bad for leaving the man alone.

"Go head you guys don't have to sit and watch Terrence and Philip reruns with me I'm not so pathetic that you gotta keep me company," Stan uttered still staring at the T.V. with an empty bucket of ice cream in his lap. Kenny took his offer and he and his boyfriend scampered off to their room. Stan felt a bit jealous. They were able to fuck like bunnies. Before Kyle left he and Stan did it all the time. Now that they rarely see each other and when they do they spend it sleeping and cuddling Stan kinda missed holding Kyle in that most intimate way. Keeping his cold feet warm or waking up with his fiery red locks in his face. Stan loved those little moments of making him laugh but nothing beat being able to have sex with the man he loves.

The incredibly soft feel of his creamy thighs parting and opening up for Stan's to come in between them. The low gasps he shamelessly lets out. His roughness, his arousing screams, his nipples. Oh god, that ass. Stan's shuffled a bit. He was getting horny and it had been a while. Really since Kyle has been gone he'd tried to avoid touching himself but a man could only take so much. He went to his room and started taking off his clothes. He thought about masturbating but he knew Kyle was going to call him and he didn't want to be called in the middle of it. It was like Kyle was listening and waiting for his cue because all of a sudden Stan's iPad ringed signaling Kyle's attempt to face time.

"Hey, sorry I came back a little late my roommate and I-" Kyle stopped noticing Stan's shirtless torso and lustful stare.

"What?" Stan's voice was so husky and shallow.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Kyle snickered.

"No actually you came at a great time...I was thinking about getting off while thinking about you but now that I have the real thing right here why don't you put on a show for me?" Stan smiled sweetly as if he was asking for a cookie and not a little slutty dance to whack off to.

"Wh-what? Why the hell should I do that?" Kyle sputtered his face growing redder by the second. Just thinking about it made him hot. It's been a while for him as well and seeing those toned abs made Kyle wanna drive the 2hrs over just so they could fuck.

"Don't try to play innocent...I know you masterbate to me...why don't you start by stripping and telling me some of the fantasies you have while you touch yourself?" Stan's smirked rubbing his chest seductively making Kyle get even more hot and bothered. Kyle eyed his door going up to lock it. His roommates said they were going to sleep but he didn't want to leave any chances.

"Fine..." Kyle sighed trying to keep his cheeks under control. He started taking off his shirt slowly showing off his milky skin button by button. Then he stood up to shimmy off his pants. Satisfied he got in bed completely naked. He froze not knowing what to do next.

"You're so cute," Stan chuckled at his boyfriends sudden meekness. "Start talking and maybe you'll get turned on," Stan's advised.

"We-well some times I fantasize about your abs...I really like them...a lot," Kyle's face was completely red.

"Oh and if I were right in front of you what would you do to my abs?" Stan's spurred him on by putting them in full view and rubbing them. He knew Kyle adored his v lines and shook in ecstasy at Stan's happy trial. Kyle's eyes hungrily followed the trial as if he didn't know where it would lead him and he needed to go explore.

"I'd lick them...slowly from the bottom to the top to suck on your chest then I'd bite your neck leaving marks so vivid you'll have them for weeks," Kyle timidly got into it.

"Mmm...and what else would you do," Stan's let his hand trickle down to his lower region.

"That's not fair Stan! I'm doing all the talking plus I can't see your dick!" Kyle whined causing Stan to laugh. Man, Kyle was priceless.

"Alright...if you were here right now...Lets see...there's so much I'd want to do...I'd place you on your back and lick down your chest only stopping to play with your cute nipples till you were begging me to stop. I'll leave light kisses down your torso before I'd place my head in between your soft and wide thighs licking your dick till it hardened and then taking it in my mouth working it in and out," Stan described while shifting so he was in Kyle's view. His large cock sending shivers down Kyle's spine from just the memory. Kyle really needed something to fill him up right now.

"Ah hmmmm..." Kyle had slicked up his hands with lotion he kept by his night stand. He had one finger in and was slowly finger fucking himself.

"Kyle get on your stomach and lift your ass in the air so I can see," Stan ordered stroking his now impossibly hard dick faster. Kyle obeyed silently flipping himself and spreading his cheeks so Stan could watch closely as he add a few more fingers. For Kyle it was easy to find his special spot and brush against it a few times but he could never hit it fully and with as much force as Stan's dick which was frustrating. However, Kyle will just had to make do. "Oh I'd eat that ass out in a heart beat if you were here."

"Yah?" Kyle asked breathlessly.

"Yeah," Stan confirmed. "I'd take you from behind and fuck you so fucking hard your eyes would roll back."

"Ah fuck Stan...tha-that sounds good.." Kyle was pushing against his own fingers achieving a new record deepness. "You'd fuck my tight ass until morning and make me come over and over?" Kyle was growing louder and louder not caring who heard at the moment. He was so close to release he just needed a little but more. Stan's voice and his face while he stroked his cock- Kyle never realized he needed Stan like this until now. Oh fuck did he really need Stan now. Stan let out a deep growl sending electric signals throughout Kyle's body. The red head pumped his shaft at a quick pace and thrusted into his asshole even faster until he finally came on his bed sheets with a loud holler. He worried the neighborhood heard but there was nothing he could do about it now.

"Oh fuck Kyle that was hot...ugh I'm coming!" Stan spurted his seed on his chest, quickly grabbing a paper towel to wipe it off. "You good?" Stan's asked as he watched the boy still gasping for air.

"No...I wanted something thicker...tell everyone I'm sorry but next week were not leaving that room and you're gonna really fuck me side ways you here me?!" Kyle sat up angrily though it wasn't effective seeing as he was completely naked and flushed. He looked like all he had energy to do was sleep.

"Hah...yes, dude," Stan smiled he couldn't wait.

"Fuck I'm all sweaty and gross."

"Kyle, stay on the phone till we fall asleep..." Stan requested. Even though he acted tough he still missed sharing a bed with the one he loves the most and can't bear the thought that his lover is miles away from him.

"...I love you, Stan." Kyle agreed the idea was sweet and made his heart pound.

"Love you too, Kyle..."

{next day}

"Good morning everyone..." Kyle greeted his roommates, a theater major, a biology major and animation major- so really, a bunch of nerds. They all stared at him silently with blushes on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked while pouring a cup of coffee, he hates the shit but it surely wakes him up.

"We must have forgotten to tell you when you first moved in..." The drama major started.

"Tell me _what_?" Kyle asked while mixing in the creamer and sugar.

"Well I don't how to tell you this..." The science major chimed in.

"Tell me WHAT?" Kyle turned around. Last time they acted like this they told him they "accidentally" cracked his ipad screen (of course he made them pay to fix it). However this time he wondered just what did they break this time?

"THE WALLS ARE THIN WE ALL HEARD YOU FINGER FUCKING TO YOUR BOYFRIEND'S DICK!" The animation major yelled out flailing his arms around excitedly. Kyle's face exploded with color. "It was great reference I could totally imagine your face with the sounds you were making and I even drew out your fantasy!"

"Oh my fucking..." Kyle groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose decided then he had to move.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: No matter how many times I proof read this I keep on finding mistakes...If you find any don't be afraid to tell me! Anyway, how did ya like the story? I have this headcanon that Stan becomes a police officer and Kenny becomes a chef so I just had to slip that in there Tell me if you liked it or tell me how my writing can improve! ((Sorry for any grammar mistakes!))<p> 


End file.
